Left on the door step
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: one night Yuki and SHuichi are just watching TV when they discover something on their doorstep, are they really ready to be parents? R+R
1. Default Chapter

Shuichi sat in the floor in front of the TV watching one of his favourite cartoon and humming along with the theme song while Yuki sat up on the couch typing away at his laptop, he would usually sit in his office but he promised Shuichi to spend more time with him. As the commercials came on Shuichi climbed up on the couch and leaned on Yuki's shoulder and watched him type "what do you want baka?" asked annoyed Yuki. "Nothing I'm just bored," said Shuichi in a I'm-cute-pay-attention-to-me voice, "what do you want me to do about it?" asked Yuki finally shutting his laptop down "I dunno but-" said Shuichi as he was ct off by loud screaming noise of what sounded like an infant "Yuki I thought they didn't allow children in this apartment complex" said Shuichi.  
  
"Which is still a mystery to me why they let you in" said Yuki sarcastically "very funny Yuki"  
  
said Shuichi "children are allowed under some circumstances" said Yuki "why wont it stop shouldn't the parents do something?" asked Shuichi covering his ears. "Hang its to close to by in another apartment" said Yuki getting up and gowning to the door. Shuichi followed him and Yuki opened the door, lying on the doorstep was a baby carry seat with a small bundle in a pink blanket lying in it. "Wow it's a baby Yuki!" said Shuichi enthusiastically "I know what it is baka, but what is it doing here?" asked Yuki.  
  
Shuichi picked up the carrier and brought inside "look Yuki there's a note in it" said Shuichi pulling the note out and reading it  
  
Dear, Shindou-san and Yuki-san, I'm a big fan of you both and when I heard you were together it sealed the deal I'm not able to take care of this baby and I know you both will make great parents to my daughter. Love your surrogate mother.  
  
"Wow we get to have a daughter Yuki" said Shuichi as he carefully picked the baby up and held her. He moved the Blanket out of her face "wow she's beautiful, what do you say Yuki? Can we keep her?" asked Shuichi "its impossible Shu-chan we both work and no one would be able to look after her" said Yuki "we could asked Ayaka to take care of her when we can take her where ever we go" said Shuichi. Yuki looked at the baby in Shuichi's arms and smiled "come on Yuki, you know you can say no to this face" said Shuichi holding the baby up to Yuki's face.  
  
"Alright we'll keep her," said Yuki in defeat. "What should we call her?" asked Shuichi "I don't know I'm great with names" sad Yuki picking the baby up and holding her "how about Sakura? No, Yuki No that would be confusing, Usagi No, I know how about Bishoujo!" said Shuichi "Bishoujo is fine with me" said Yuki outing the baby back into her carrier. "Pretty girl pretty girl" Shuichi sang while dancing around the room like an idiot "be quiet baka or you'll wake her up" said Yuki. "Tomorrow can we go shopping for things for Bishoujo?" asked Shuichi as Yuki carefully lifted the carrier into their room "we'll see now its time for bed Brat!" said Yuki "I'm not he youngest anymore Yuki, you can't call mea brat" said Shuichi "that doesn't stop me from using other names, Baka" said Yuki emphasizing his last word as they climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Shuichi awoke to the small cries of Bishoujo. He got out of bed and picked her up "shh shh its ok be quiet otherwise you'll wake up Yuki-papa and he like to sleep in on Saturday" said Shuichi take Bishoujo out into the lounge room to watch Saturday morning cartoons, suddenly the Sailor Moon theme song came on and Bishoujo start clapping her hands and making gurgling noises "I don't about that sailor moon girl, but that tuxedo mask is pretty cute, what do you think Bishoujo?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"I thought I was the only man in your life Baka, besides, cape boy over there is into that air-head super-heroine" said Yuki coming up behind Shuichi "of course I only love you Yuki" said Shuichi. "Yuki-papa can be so silly" said Shuichi rocking Bishoujo "don't corrupt my daughter against me" said Yuki entering the room again with coffee and a cigarette lit in his mouth "Yuki put that out now its really bad for babies to smoke around them" said Shuichi grabbing its out of his mouth and putting it out "if you have to smoke than smoke on the balcony" said Shuichi.  
  
Yuki glared at him, but quickly stopped as he noticed Shuichi singing on of Badlucks song to Bishoujo. 'That baka looks so cute like that I never thought he'd have a maternal side' thought Yuki as he sat down beside Shuichi and listen to him sing; "we need to go shopping because Bishoujo is hungry, there only so much singing a guy can do to get her to sleep" said Shuichi. "Well what are waiting for get her carrier and lets go?" said Yuki. Yuki and Shuichi walked through the mall, shuichi holding the handles on Bishoujo's carrier as she slept. Suddenly some one yelled at them from behing "yo shuichi man what's up with the tyke?" asked Hiro as he wand Ayaka approached Shuichi and Yuki.  
  
"Her name is Bishoujo and she was left on our doorstep last night, we decided to keep her, I'm a dad isn't that cool?" said Shuichi enthusiastically "can I hold her?" asked Ayaka "sure and we were wondering, Ayaka-san if you might be able to baby-sit for us when we can't take her with us?" asked Shuichi "oh course I will" said Ayaka as she picked her up "thanks Ayaka-san" said Shuichi.  
  
"Just call me Aunty-Ayaka" said Ayaka putting Bishoujo on her hip "wow Ayaka is great with kids, what do you think Hiro? Ready to have kids?" asked Shuichi slyly "oh come man I mean um uh I dunno um maybe someday but ah not now I mean we aren't even married" said Hiro rubbing the back of his head and blushing. Shuichi was giggling at his stressed friend's antics "shu-chan we better get going its was nice seeing you all" said Yuki as they walked off into the nearest baby store. "did Yuki-sama just say something nice?" asked Hiro "I think he maybe I should go back to being his fiancé" said Ayaka teasingly "don't you even think about it, besides if you even tried to get between Shuichi and Yuki he would have your head, he may look small but big things come in small packages" said Hiro as they walked off.  
  
"Shuichi try not to go crazy just pick out fits that are warm not frilly" said Yuki holding Bishoujo as Shuichi raced around the baby store looking at cute out fits. 'Oh well while he chooses the clothes, I'll go choose a crib' thought Yuki as he went to check out the cribs. He found a beautiful white crib with a built in mobile. Yuki paid for the crib and asked for it to be delivered later in the day. When he came back Shuichi had bought half the baby clothes in the store "shu-chan I think that's enough clothes, Bishoujo isn't a model" said Yuki shaking his head.  
  
They arrived home and started putting everything away "you know Yuki Bishoujo can't live in our room for ever" said Shuichi "I know, when she get older I'll turn my office into a nursery" said Yuki "really you mean it? No locking yourself away and ignoring me?" asked Shuichi happily "your quickly changing my mind" said Yuki. Bishoujo started screaming from the bedroom where she lay in the carrier, as the crib had not yet arrived.  
  
Shuichi picked her up and brought her to the kitchen where Yuki was standing with her bottle, Shuichi handed Bishoujo to Yuki. Yuki fed her while Shuichi cooked dinner; Shuichi had finally learned how to cook so Yuki let him cook for them both. After dinner Shuichi sat in the living room holding Bishoujo while Yuki sat and typed at his laptop. The news came on and neither Yuki nor Shuichi paid attention until the newsreader said their names in the same sentence  
  
"That's right ladies and gentlemen Yuki Eiri famous novelist and Shindou Shuichi have adopted a child, no one expected their relationship to go anywhere but Eiri and Shindou were today spotted at the local mall carrying a small child believed to be a girl, we all hope them the best" said the news reader and moved onto another topic "wow news travels fast" said Shuichi "get used to it, next it'll be we're abusing her by thinking of our career before her" said Yuki looking up from his laptop. "I would never do that," said Shuichi in a baby voice while making silly faces for Bishoujo.  
  
"Can I take her to work with me and show her to Bad Luck?" asked Shuichi "you'll have to because I have to go to a book signing and I can't have her on my hip while signing millions of books" said Yuki shutting his laptop down. "Yay! I can show Ryuichi-sama," said Shuichi. Yuki picked up Bishoujo and walked to their bedroom and laid her in her crib, Yuki leaned over a kissed her forehead "good night Bishoujo-chan, I know you were sent to us for a reason I think what that is" whispered Yuki.  
  
Yuki walked back into the lounge room and sat down beside Shuichi. "Is she sleeping?" asked Shuichi "no baka she's tap-dancing" said Yuki sarcastically. Shuichi's face blew up and he tried to maintain his glare but it turned into a whimper "YUKI! Your so mean" said Shuichi puffing up his eyes "if you cry your sleeping on the couch" said Yuki seriously. Shuichi immediately stopped and smiled his 100-watt smile. Yuki switched the TV on and turned it MTV and suddenly one of Shuichi's song came on and showed the band in the video clip, Shuichi was jumping up and down with the rest of the band "so it's true, the camera does put on 10 pounds" said Yuki. Shuichi stared at the TV trying to see what Yuki was talking about "I'm not fat" said Shuichi giving another I'm-so-cute-you-can't-be-mean-or- I'll-cry faces "I was just joking Shu-chan put that stupid face away" said Yuki bringing the younger man into a close embrace and kissed him "I love you Yuki" said Shuichi happily "yeh you too Baka" said Yuki standing a walking to their bedroom with Shuichi in his arms. 


	2. i'm special!

Four years has past and Bishoujo is about to attend her first day at school. "But Yuki-papa why do I have to go? It'll be scary and there'll be boys and there yucky and I'll get their germs" said Bishoujo trying her best to get out of going to school as she was pulled out of the car by Yuki "because if you want to grow up and make lots of money you need to go to school" said Yuki dragging her into the school grounds "but I don't want a job I'll just be a singer in a band like Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo "Shuichi-papa went to school as well" said Yuki "but but but" said Bishoujo as she was cut of by someone from behind "excuse me, but I was wondering if you want to come play with us?" asked little girl with short black hair "sure I will, bye Yuki-papa" said Bishoujo running of into the playground "be careful Bisho-chan" yelled Yuki as he got back into his car.  
  
When Yuki arrived home Shuichi was running around the apartment cleaning away all Bishoujo's toys. Yuki crept up behind Shuichi and put his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek "welcome back Yuki! Did Bisho-chan get off to school alright?" asked Shuichi sitting down with Yuki "she refuse to go one step with in the school that is until a girl came up to her and asked her to play "wow, our Bisho-chan is already popular" said Shuichi smiling. "So can you pick her up this afternoon because I have a deadline and I really need to finish two more chapters" said Yuki "of course silly" said grinning stupidly "your such a Baka" said Yuki shaking his head "but I'm your Baka" said Shuichi kissing Yuki's cheek. "Damn straight" said Yuki as he pulled Shuichi into a passionate kiss.  
  
Shuichi waited outside the school gates until the bell rang. Bishoujo ran straight into Shuichi's arms "hi Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo hugging him close "how was your day Bisho-chan?" asked Shuichi "it was great I made heaps of new friends," said Bishoujo "no way Bishoujo-san your dad is Shuichi of Bad luck?" asked a group of screaming girls "and my other daddy is Yuki Eiri" said Bishoujo "what about your mum?" asked the girls with black hair from this morning "um I dunno?" said Bishoujo confused at what she was being asked "come on Bisho-chan" said Shuichi lifting her into the passenger seat. As they were driving Bishoujo started thinking about why she didn't have a mother "Shuichi-papa why don't I have a mummy?" asked Bishoujo.  
  
"Because you're special, you have two daddies instead" said Shuichi "oh ok yay! I'm special!" said Bishoujo as she started a victory chant "do you wanna get some ice-cream on the way home Bisho-chan?" asked Shuichi "Yuki- papa said if I eat ice-cream my teeth will fall out" said Bishoujo "don't worry Bisho-chan Yuki-papa is just being his grumpy old self" said Shuichi as they got out of the car and walked up to the counter of the ice-cream parlor "what flavour Bisho-chan?" asked Shuichi "rainbow swirls" said Bishoujo "I'll have one rainbow swirl and one double choc" said Shuichi smiling sweetly "hey aren't you Shuichi of Bad luck?" asked the ice-cream guy "the one and only" said Shuichi again smiling. "I'm your biggest fan, so is this your daughter Bishoujo that's always in magazines with you?" asked the ice cream guy "yep isn't she cute?" asked Shuichi walking away before the guy could answer already knowing the answer himself.  
  
They arrived home to a great smell through out the apartment. Yuki had cook spicy chicken and rice Bishoujo's favourite "we're home" yelled Bishoujo running into the kitchen and hugging Yuki's leg "hi Yuki-papa guess what?" said Bishoujo with stars in her eyes "what Bisho-chan?" asked Yuki picking her up and sitting her on the kitchen bench "well Shuichi-papa said I was special coz I have two daddies instead of a mummy and Shuichi-papa brought me ice-cream" said Bishoujo "ok Bisho-chan how bout you go watch cartoons until dinner is ready, I need to talk to Shu-chan" said Yuki "ok Yuki-papa" said Bishoujo leaving the kitchen "shu-chan" yelled Yuki "yes Yuki?" said Shuichi walking to the kitchen carrying the shopping he brought before he picked up Bishoujo "what have I told you bout giving her sweets before dinner, her teeth will fall out" said Yuki seriously "I ate heaps of sugar when I was little and look how I turned out?" said Shuichi smiling "no comment" said Yuki pouring the rice in to the drainer "I'm sorry Yuki are you mad I'll stop if you really want me to" said Shuichi pouting "Shu-chan stop pouting, I don't mind if you give her a treat now and then" said Yuki.  
  
"Shuichi-papa Yuki-papa come quick we're on the TV" yelled Bishoujo from the lounge room. Shuichi and Yuki ran into the room and looked at the TV "and now the number one celebrity family is Yuki Eiri famous romance novelist, Shindou Shuichi lead singer of Bad luck and their adorable daughter Bishoujo" said the announcer "that was rank and I'm Mr. T good night to ya'l" said Mr. T "I was on TV wait till I tell Melody" said Bishoujo "how bout that Yuki we're the number one celebrity family" said Shuichi "can you help Bisho-chan with her Pj's while I serve dinner" said Yuki ignoring Shuichi's comment. Shuichi went to Bishoujo's room and helped her into her Pj's "Shuichi-papa my Pj's are getting really tight can we buy new ones tomorrow?" asked Bishoujo "sure" said Shuichi picking her up and taking her to the dinning room "and can I get ones with Sailor Moon on them?" asked Bishoujo excitedly "of course what ever you want" said Shuichi sitting her at the table "what have you promised her this time Shu-chan?" asked Yuki as he put Bishoujo's food in front of her "Saiwer mowoon Pj's" said Bishoujo through a mouthful of food "Bisho-chan don't talk with your mouth full its not polite" said Yuki sitting down with his own food. Bishoujo swallowed and began to talk again.  
  
"Shuichi-papa said he would buy me Sailor Moon Pj's" said Bishoujo "not that moronic airhead, try-hard super heroine" said Yuki shaking his head "its ok Yuki-papa, Shuichi-papa already told me that you're an old grump that doesn't like anything remotely fun but I still love you" said Bishoujo smiling sweetly. "Oh he said that did he? Oh Shu-chan, is the couch comfortable?" asked Yuki "I dunno, why Yuki?" asked Shuichi as he sat down at the table "do the words 'an old grump that doesn't like anything remotely fun' mean anything you?" asked Yuki. "Um maybe" said Shuichi looking guiltily "guess where your sleeping tonight?" asked Yuki "oh no please Yuki don't make me sleep on the couch" said Shuichi almost in tears "Shu-chan I was only joking calm down, you beginning to be worse than Bisho- chan" said Yuki.  
  
"Come on Bisho-chan, time for bed, I'll tell you a bed time story," said Shuichi "will Yuki-papa help?" asked Shuichi "of course I will" said Yuki as walked into Bishoujo's room with a hot-water bottle "once upon a time their was a happy princes and his name was Shuichi and a mean old man who was turned into a dragon that all the villagers feared. No one ever tried to approach him but one day there came a strong hansom prince and he want to get to know the dragon and be his friend, so he went up into the mountain where the dragon lived and went into his cave" said Shuichi "'who are you and what do you want?' Asked the Dragon when he saw the stupid genki prince approach him "'I'm a stupid foolish prince and I want to be you friend' said the prince. 'No can be my friend because I am cursed to be a dragon until I find true love said the dragon. But what if true love just stumbled into you one day?' Asked the prince" said Yuki "'but what if I told you I could love you and be your friend?' Asked the Prince. 'Is there something you want? That you're giving your false friendship for?' Asked the dragon," said Shuichi "'I'm not after anything but your friendship and love' said the princes as he patted the dragon on the head.  
  
"Suddenly the might dragon began to glow and turned back into a human man. 'You saved me' said the man. 'What is your name?' Asked the man. 'I'm prince Shuichi what about you?' Asked the prince. 'I am Yuki said the man. I hope we can be friends Yuki' said prince Shuichi. 'Of course we will' said Yuki as he and prince Shuichi walked down to the village. Shuichi looked down at Bishoujo who was now sleeping peacefully and smiled up at Yuki "good night Bisho-chan" they both whispered as the left the room.  
  
Wow there's the second chapter done I hope you liked it. Just wait for the next chapter, see Shuichi and Yuki try and handle their hormonal teenage daughter! Please R+R and please no flames. Love always Jess_da_cutie 


	3. the note and return of the surrogate mot...

"Yuki-papa I'm home, don't ask school was boring as per usual" yelled a 13 year old Bishoujo as she walked through the apartment and out her stuff away "good to see your home" said Yuki leaning against the door frame "Yuki- papa I took the bus home from school which is like two blocks from the apartment, I'm fine" said Bishoujo trying to shake off her worried Father "Yuki-papa, I have the day off school tomorrow, the teachers are one strike or something like that, anyway can I go to the studio with Shuichi-papa?" asked Bishoujo "of course you can" said Shuichi as he bounced into the kitchen "thanks Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo running off to do her homework. "You soil her you know?" said Yuki "oh come on Yuki, she loves being the center of attention just like me" said Shuichi hugging Yuki "no arguments here" said Yuki.  
  
"Come on Bisho-chan I'm ganna be late" said Shuichi "I'm almost done, I just gotta find my lip-gloss and jacket that I made for Ryuichi-sama's little kangaroo" said Bishoujo. Shuichi and Bishoujo finally arrived at the studio. Shuichi apologized for being late and Bishoujo sat with Ryuichi and talked, "guess what Ryuichi-sama" said Bishoujo "what is it" said Ryuichi holding up his kangaroo and speaking through it "I made this cute little jacket for your Kangaroo" said Bishoujo holding up a small blue jacket. (I'm soz peeps but I dunno the name of Ryuichi's stuffed kangaroo) "Wow its pretty, thanks Bisho-chan," said Ryuichi. Bishoujo and Ryuichi started looking through her magazines that she brought "oh my god, wouldn't this look totally awesome on me Ryuichi-sama?" asked Bishoujo pointing to and extremely short, tight skirt "oh yes its really pretty" said Ryuichi "but there's no way in hell your ganna get it" said Shuichi as he came up behind Bishoujo and Ryuichi.  
  
"oh come on Shuichi-papa its really pretty and I have this dance coming up soon" said Bishoujo pleadingly "Bisho-chan if I let you buy that Yuki would kill me not to mention you'd have every guys in the room all over you and you know how I feel about you going out with boys at your age" said Shuichi "Hiro-kun can you convince Shuichi-papa he's being a mean old bum like Yuki- papa?" asked Bishoujo "sorry Bisho-chan, I don't think that skirt is very suitable for someone your age either" said Hiro. Shuichi gave Hiro look that said 'thank you so much I owe you one'. "I think its pretty, I bought one for my niece for her birthday" said Ryuichi "there see, someone's on my side" said Bishoujo "NO! I said NO and I mean NO" said Shuichi trying to be serious that is until Bishoujo did her puppy face and fake tears "please don't cry Bisho-chan listen you can have the skirt but I'm ganna ask Ayaka to sew some lace into the hem so it's a little longer ok?" said Shuichi hoping to god she would stop crying "Ok Shuichi-papa, thank you, I love you" said Bishoujo hugging Shuichi and running off "yeh, she only seem to say that when she gets what she wants" said Shuichi laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Hiro-kun I need some advice I can't talk to either Yuki-papa nor Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo "well Shuichi went to get lunch for the band so shoot and don't worry my lips are sealed" said Hiro "well there's this guy right and I really like him and he like me and he's kind of my boyfriend only I can't tell anyone because Yuki-pap and Shuichi-papa both said I couldn't date till I was 15, but I really like this guys and don't wanna stop seeing him" said Bishoujo "well Bisho-chan, you really shouldn't date behind your fathers backs, it will just be harder to explain I think if you explain first Shuichi then you may have a shot because Shuichi can then talk to Yuki-sama but if they find out before you tell them then you probably will be grounded and restricted from dating till you 16" said Hiro "thanks for the advice you're the best uncle-Hiro" said Bishoujo hugging Hiro "why is it I'm only uncle-Hiro when she gets what she wants" said Hiro to himself as Bishoujo walked away.  
  
Shuichi and Bishoujo arrived home "Yuki-papa we're home" yelled Bishoujo walking through the apartment "Yuki wont be home for another hour, he's gone to a book signing" said Shuichi as he put his backpack down "Shuichi- papa can I tell you something, but you have to promise not blow up on me or get mad or anything like that" said Bishoujo "I make no promises until I have heard what you have to say Bisho-chan" said Shuichi "well there's this boy and anyway we're going out and I know you and Yuki-papa said no dating till I was 15 but I really like this guy" said Bishoujo "Bishoujo what have I told you? Do you not listen? Yuki and I decided for your own good that you weren't to date till your were 15 and you went behind our backs with some boy who we don't even know" said Shuichi getting madder by the second "look I really like this guy and I want to keep seeing him" said Bishoujo as she was cut off.  
  
"I forbid you to go out with anyone, its for your own good, incase you haven't noticed you're the daughter of both a famous singer and novelist if I was to let you go out with any guy, you could be kidnapped or worse killed" said Shuichi "what going on in here?" said Yuki as he walked in "how would you know what's good for me? I'm going to my room," said Bishoujo as the walked off "what happened?" asked Yuki "she's been seeing a boy behind our backs" said Shuichi "she did? Did she?" asked Yuki "Yuki I hate being the bad guy" said Shuichi "I know but if we don't enforce rules she'll be reckless for the rest of her life, we're doing the right thing" said Yuki hugging Shuichi close. Yuki and Shuichi walked into Bishoujo's room where she was angrily doing her homework occasionally cursing either Yuki or Shuichi. "Bishoujo Shu-chan told me what you were arguing about and you know our rules and you disobeyed us" said Yuki as he was cut off "yeh yeh you saying exactly what Shuichi-baka was saying before" said Bishoujo glaring "Bishoujo, your grounded for going behind our back and for saying what ya said to Shu-chan" said Yuki.  
  
"You know what? It probably wouldn't make any difference because I never had any freedom to begin with" yelled Bishoujo "if you say another word you'll be grounded for another month and I'll put you into a private girls school" yelled Yuki. Bishoujo just turned her back to them and continued doing her homework. Shuichi walked out of the room and sat lifelessly on the couch staring into space "My Bisho-chan hate me and its all my fault" whispered Shuichi with tears sliding down her face "Shuichi, its not your fault, if you hadn't done this she may have been hurt or worse killed you did the right thing she will have to learn" said Yuki comforting Shuichi.  
  
Bishoujo got all of her favourite clothes and accessories together and put them all into in a bag, she grabbed her cell threw her rope made of sheets out of the window. She threw her bag down and climbed down "bye Yuki-papa Shuichi-papa I'm sorry I was such a screw up" said Bishoujo as the walked away. She decided to go to the train station, she sat quietly waiting for the train "excuse me dear but I was wondering what a little girl like you was doing out this time of night?" asked a woman with a shabby blue cardigan "um I'm not trying to be rude but um I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" said Bishoujo "but I'm not a stranger, I'm your mother" said the woman "what?" asked Bishoujo "I'm your mother I've been following you around trying to talk to you but I never got up the courage" said the woman "I'm sorry, you can't just come up to me at the train station and tell me that you're my mother" said Bishoujo "Bishoujo Shindou left on the door step of the apartment of Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi at age 5 months" said the woman "how did you know that?" asked Bishoujo "because I'm your mother" said the woman "if you're my mother then why did you leave me?" asked Bishoujo "because I was young and stupid and I couldn't take care of you" said the woman "what's your name?" asked Bishoujo "my name is Naru Hino" said the woman "please to meet you Naru, I'm Bishoujo" said Bishoujo. "Please call me mama, now come lets go back to my house and we'll have some tea and catch up" said Naru.  
  
The next morning Shuichi got out of bed and went to Bishoujo's room to check on her, when he got inside he noticed nothing on her bed but a note, he picked it up and began to read.  
  
Dear Shuichi-papa and Yuki-papa, I've run away because I don't want to be a disappointment to either of you any longer. I love you both very much and hope you can forgive me. Love always Bishoujo.  
  
Shuichi ran back into the bedroom where Yuki lay with his eyes open "Yuki Bishoujo's gone she's run away" said Shuichi "what how?" asked Yuki "I don't know? I went to check on her this morning and found this and all her clothes gone," said Shuichi handing Yuki the note. Yuki read the note scrunched it up "this is all my fault! If I hadn't yelled at her and been so mean she would still be here," said Shuichi "look crying wont get her back we need to get to the police station and get a search team out" said Yuki getting dressed.  
  
"So why were you at the train station so late?" asked Naru "I was running away from my dads," said Bishoujo "why did you do that?" asked Naru "because we had a fight," said Bishoujo sadly "that's unfortunate" said Naru as they finished their tea "thank you so much for listening to me I think I should go home and apologize to my dads" said Bishoujo standing up "no your not going anywhere" said Naru taking hold of Bishoujo's arm roughly "let go of me" said Bishoujo "no your never leaving you're my daughter and you will only know me" said Naru as she pushed Bishoujo into a closet and locked the door "let me out please!" yelled Bishoujo.  
  
"We've got a team sweeping the city as we speak we should find her with in the hour, all public transportation conductors are aware of her absence and are looking for her as well" said the officer "thank you" said Yuki as he went back to sit down beside Shuichi who was still crying "we'll find her Shu-chan" whispered Yuki. They sat in the park for a while waiting for news "excuse me" said a woman "what? Is there something we can help you with?" asked Yuki coldly "um I wanna help you find your daughter," said the woman "why?" asked Yuki "please we can't talk here can you meet me at the café across the road in 10 minutes?" asked the woman.  
  
Yuki and Shuichi sat in one of the back booths until the woman came, she sat down and ordered a drink "how can you help us?" asked Shuichi "because I know where she is" said the woman "how?" asked Yuki anxiously "because the person who has her is my twin sister, she went crazy after she miscarried and now she now sticks to trying to kidnap other peoples children" said the woman "but she wouldn't just go with anyone" said Yuki "you don't understand she's my identical twin" said he woman "what does that have to do with anything?" asked Yuki who was hold Shuichi tightly "because I'm your daughter's real mother" said The woman looking down at the table.  
  
"Now if you don't co-operate I'll have to punish you now call me mama" said Naru "your not my mother" said Bishoujo. *Wack!* Bishoujo lay on the floor as a result of being hit across the face, she lay there crying and sobbing "please Yuki-papa Shuichi-papa please help me! It hurts I'm sorry for what I said" said Bishoujo threw her tears.  
  
"Why did you leave her on our doorstep?" asked Yuki "yeh, she was the most beautiful baby I had ever scene why did you give her up?" asked Shuichi "because if I hadn't my sister would have taken her from me and she would hurt her" said the woman through tears "take us to her" said Yuki "I can't!" said the woman "why not?" asked Shuichi new tear sliding down his face "you don't understand, my sister is off her nut if she noticed anyone around her house she would kill your daughter" said the woman. Suddenly she felt someone touch her hands, she look up to see Shuichi holding her hand "she's your daughter too and we'll find her together" said Shuichi.  
  
WOW that was a long chappie! What are they ganna do to get Bishoujo back? Find out in the next chapter, I'll update soon. Please R+R and please no flames Love always Jess_da_cutie 


	4. the rescue!

Bishoujo sat alone in the closet sobbing and praying, "please find me Yuki- papa! Shuichi-papa" whispered Bishoujo. "Get out here little girl it time for tea" yelled the woman opening the door and dragging her out by her arm roughly "ouch that hurt please stop" screamed Bishoujo through tears "when you're a sweet little girl to your mother then she will stop hurting you" said the woman "your not my mother I don't have one, I have to papas and they love me and would never hurt me" screamed Bishoujo "oh really? That's not what you said the other night at the train station" said the woman throwing her down on the kitchen floor. Bishoujo was sure she had broken a rib as she fell against one of the cabinet door "please come find me soon Yuki-papa Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo before losing consciousness.  
  
"We'll have to work out someway to get inside the house with out your sister seeing us" said Yuki still trying o comfort a still distressed Shuichi "I could go to her home for a visit and give her a note with a message on it telling her to go somewhere in the house where we can rescue her with out being noticed" said the woman "that is a good plan but we should run it by the police, at least if they know they'll be on standby" said Yuki. "Thank you so much" said Shuichi "its nothing compared to what you've both done for me, you brought up my daughter to be the beautiful girl she is now and if could do all over again I wouldn't change a thing" said the woman.  
  
The woman slammed the phone down harshly "come here little girls we're having a guest seems my sister is coming to visit," said the woman dragging Bishoujo from the kitchen floor and sitting her in the lounge room. "Now you will behave yourself and if don't after I beat you you'll never want to wake up" said the woman threateningly. Bishoujo just sat not moving an inch.  
  
"Ok I'm going to knock on the front door I should be out in 10 minutes tops that should be enough time to give her the note and for you to get her out of the bathroom window" said the woman. She walked up to the door and knocked the door opened and a woman with a shabby green dress and shawl answered the door "hello sister its been a long time I thought it would be good to have a chat" said the woman entering the house. She walked into the living room and saw Bishoujo sitting on the couch with bruises all over her body. "Amelia, this is me daughter Bishoujo" said the woman "its nice to meet you Bishoujo" said Amelia smiling "now I'll go get the some tea" said the woman. The woman went to the kitchen "Bishoujo I'm here to help you need to go to the bathroom, both your fathers are waiting there to rescue you," whispered Amelia "m-mother can I go to the bathroom?" asked Bishoujo quietly "yes you may darling" yelled the woman.  
  
Bishoujo walked into the bathroom and opened the window sure enough there was Yuki and Shuichi "Yuki-papa! Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo "Bisho-chan!" squealed Shuichi. Bishoujo climbed through the window and into Yuki's arms "I missed you, I'm sorry what I said I never meant it" said Bishoujo "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" screamed the woman who had just entered the bathroom brandishing a gun. She got ready to fire but suddenly froze and fell to the floor and there behind her was Amelia with her gun pointed at the ground where the woman lay dead "who are you really?" asked Bishoujo "Amelia Hino of the TPD Tokyo police department and your real mother" said Amelia putting away her gun "now get her out of here the police will take care of things here, I'll see you all tomorrow after you get some sleep, we will need a statement from you, Bishoujo" said Amelia.  
  
They arrived home and Bishoujo sat on the couch in silence, both Shuichi and Yuki sat either side of her held her as she cried "it'll be ok Bisho- chan, your home with us and no one will ever take you away from us" said Shuichi "I was so stupid" whispered Bishoujo "don't worry Bishoujo that's what Yuki used to call me all the time before you came along" said Shuichi hugging her closer "I will never run away again, I love Yuki-papa and Shuichi-papa" said Bishoujo.  
  
The next morning the there was a knock at the door. Shuichi answered it and let the person in, it was Amelia, she sat in the lounge room and waited for Yuki and Bishoujo. Once they all sat in lounge room Amelia took out her clipboard and pen "Now Bishoujo I need to know exactly what injuries were inflicted on you and how" said Amelia "she hit me across the face and as you can see it bruised, she dragged my out of her closet at least and finally dislocated my shoulder and she threw me on he floor and I broke on of my ribs lifting up her shirt to reveal a bandage wrapped around her ribs "and is that it?" asked Amelia "are you my real mother" asked Bishoujo "I am" said Amelia "why did you leave me?" asked Bishoujo "because if I hadn't left you in the hands of your wonderful fathers then you would have grown up with my sister" said Amelia "but how come you couldn't just protect me I mean you're a policewoman" said Bishoujo "not back then I wasn't, I was a young scared teen who had made mistakes and was in a lot of trouble, I couldn't bring up a child while running from people trying to stay alive" said Amelia "I'm not even using my real name that's how scared I was" said Amelia.  
  
"I understand, can you just tell me your real name?" asked Bishoujo "Kelly" said Amelia "but if you have to address me its either officer Hino or Amelia" said Amelia smiling "well I have to go it was great talking to you and meeting you Bishoujo, you look just like me when I was younger" said Amelia "I'll walk you out" said Shuichi. They walked to the door "listen before you go, there's a Christmas party here in two weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to come? Yuki and I decide we want you to be a part of Bishoujo's life" said Shuichi "I'll call you with an answer I'm not sure at the moment if I'll be on duty or not" said Amelia walking down the hall of the Apartment complex.  
  
Wow wasn't that exciting! Anyway there's chapter 4 done. I hope you liked it! One more chapter and its done! Please R+R and please no flames! Love always Jess_da_cutie 


	5. Merry Christmas

Bishoujo sat under the Christmas tree with Shuichi while Yuki sat up on the couch watching the two genki child and child at heart. "This one is for you Bisho-chan, its from Amelia" said Shuichi handing a pink box to Bishoujo. "What is it shuichi-papa?" asked Bishoujo. "Open and see" said Shuichi with a big Genki smile. Bishoujo opened the box and pulled out the skirt that she had seen in her magazine. "Now way shuichi-papa, yuki-papa, you let Amelia buy this for me?" asked Bishoujo putting the skirt up against her waist to make sure it fit.  
  
"We agree that your no longer a child but a young woman, so you can have the skirt but and I mean this, you can only wear it around the house or at the studio until your 16" said Yuki. "Thank you so much Yuki-papa, shuichi- papa" said Bishoujo. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shuichi stood up and went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Amelia. "Hello Shindou-san, I just came to wish you all a merry Christmas" said Amelia "please come in and please call me shuichi," said Shuichi leading her into the apartment.  
  
"Bisho-chan! Someone's here to see you" yelled shuichi as they entered lounge room. "Hello Bishoujo, Yuki-san" said Amelia. "Thank you so much for the skirt" said Bishoujo jumping up and hugging Amelia. "Um can I call you Amelia-mama?" asked Bishoujo embarrassed. "Sure Bishoujo you can call me anything you like except Kelly for security reasons" said Amelia smiling. Bishoujo smiled and dive back into the pile of presents with her shuichi- papa. "I really must be going," said Amelia standing up.  
  
"Can't you stay a little longer Amelia-mama?" asked Bishoujo. "I'm really sorry but duty calls," said Amelia. "They've got you working on Christmas?" asked Bishoujo. "That's it the head of the police goes on Shuichi's to kill list" said Shuichi with a mock angry face on. "Quick you may want to leave before he signs you up for police rebellion" said Yuki. "I promise to come by sometime soon, I wish you all a great Christmas" said Amelia. After Amelia left, Bishoujo decided to go out and wish her friends a merry Christmas, leaving just Shuichi and Yuki sitting cuddled up in front of the fire in the lounge room.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yuki" said Shuichi pecking him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas brat" said Shuichi. "Way to spoil the mood Yuki" said Shuichi pouting. Before Shuichi could say another word Yuki locked lips with Shuichi, Shuichi began kissing him a fiery passion. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes "Bishoujo wont be back for hours" said Yuki suggestively. "Race ya!" said Shuichi quickly getting up and running to their bedroom. Lets just say the neighbours complained about the noise...  
  
Last chappie done! Hope you liked my story! Please R+R and please no flames my precious heart can't take it! Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
